The RWBY Reich
by TheRWBYfanbase
Summary: RWBY set in WW2 era, Nazi Germany. The various teams pilot their own tank team for their country. What will happen? Who will come out as top tank squadron, or go out in a flaming fireball.


**AN:** _Hello! First writer here! I had this sudden idea of, "Hey. What if rwby was set in WW2 era? That would be a great story!" And so here it is! Please be open to the idea. I decided for this chapter to be character development and a little bit of story background. Please review this story. I want to know if you guys will be interested in how this goes. Don't worry though. The Rose Petals Bloom will not end! Thank you for reading and please enjoy!_

* * *

The world has just entered World War Two. The German party is rising to power quickly, and looking for tank squadrons to empower their influence. The United States is in the greatest depression, so they can't help their allies. The Germans start to look for new and fresh recruits, recruiting as young as the age of six years old. Four teenagers are about to finally complete their training for their own tank and will soon enter the battlefield.

* * *

"Ruby Rose, age fifteen years old! Position: Tank leader, Panzer-Kommandant! Weiss Schnee, age seventeen years old! Position: Tank driver, Panzerfahrer! Blake Belladonna, age seventeen years old! Position: Tank gunner, Panzerschutze! Yang Xiou Long, age eighteen years old! Position: Tank loader, Panzerladeprgramm! Your team has shown excellent performance through out the training process. You will have your own tank to bring out to the frontlines to bring glory to our wonderful nation. Do not fail us. Do not bother living if you can not succeed in battle. Team squadron RWBY, you are dismissed!"

I thought that coronation would have took longer. Me, a commander though? I'm the youngest out of all four of us, there's no way I can be a commander! No. I can't question the general. He made me the commander because he believes in the position I'm able to do the best. I look at the rest of my team. The team I'll be with until my life ends. When either we die a proper death, or go out in our tank with ripping metal and a blazing fireball. The rest of the team falls in behind me and we walk off the stage, where there will be more teams graduating this hellish school. I'll finally be able go out into the battlefield and make my mother and father proud. It's a damn shame my mother will not be able to watch me, but will be able to from the Heavens. My father is out currently on a patrol mission around the borders of Germany. I heard we might be expanding into new territory very soon.

We walk out of the building and into the frigid cold of the world. I bet we are all excited, but I think we all wanted to wait until we get back into the barracks. We've been training for about four years. I started extremely early because my dad wanted me to join him in the highest ranks as soon as possible. Plus, the general saw something in me I suppose. Usually they wait until about thirteen or fourteen years old, for maturity reasons. I've always wanted to be the hero in a fairy tale, like the ones my mother would always tell me about. I felt like going into the tank division that I could keep my family worry free, but also crush all those beneath me that would dare to try and hurt our country. We enter the barracks and at that very moment the door closes, all of us simultaneously squeal with joy.

"It's great to be out of that fucking hellish training!" Yang exclaims Yang, my sister, was so happy when she found out I'd be on the same tank team as her. Of course she was scolded immensely and had to run for the rest of the day for misconduct. That's the main reason we had to wait for the barracks to express our emotions. Even though on the surface we look calm and mature, deep inside, we are just like school girls.

"Sometimes, you can be so indecent Yang. No wonder you got in the most trouble amongst all four of us." Weiss and Yang might seem like they hate each other at first, but if you got to know them, you could see it was one of the strongest bonds ever. It's not a relationship girlfriend relationship, but kind of like a mother scolding a daughter all the time kind of relationship. Me and Weiss have the girlfriend relationship. I kind of fell head over heels for her when I first saw her. We could never tell anyone though. Homosexuals are shunned upon and taken directly out of the school. After about a year together on the team, I hid a note under her pillow asking her out. I got one the next day with a "yes" circled about twenty times. She can be cute when she wants to.

"We just got out of graduation and you guys are already arguing. Such a waste of time." Blake is the most mature one out of the group, even though she doesn't say much. She used to always get abused at home when she spoke when not asked to. It kind of translated into a bad habit of not communicating. In the tank practices though, she was on top of every order every time. It's like she has super human hearing sometimes, which must suck in a tank. Everything is so loud and you can easily lose your hearing if something goes wrong.

"Well I think it's time we celebrate. They are having a party for the new graduates before we go out tomorrow and pick out our own tank. By the way, which ones were you guys thinking? I was thinking the Panzerkampfwagen. It's fast and can flank enemies easily." I always loved fast tanks. If you can't get hit, but can hit weak points, then there's no point to armor.

"We would get demolished in that thing. One hit and we are a goner. I was thinking more of the Leopard. Tons of firepower and a shit ton of armor." Yang was always after brute force. That rotation speed would get us killed once we got flanked. You can't even drift across the dirt to counter a light tank with the tank head rotation speed.

"I'm with Ruby. Plus, Leopards aren't given to new graduates. You have to move up the ranks for a Leopard. If we can immobilize enemy tanks, that will be more than enough to count it as a victory as the other higher squadrons move in for the kill." Weiss loves to agree with me usually. I'm surprised Yang or Blake haven't caught onto anything yet. She thinks as strategically as me.

"Fine, You're right. Are we set on getting the Panzerkampfwagen then?"

We all look at each other with no disagreeing or denials.

"Alright. When we leave tomorrow in the morning, that's what we are getting. Alright team. I think it's about time we leave for that party. We saved the best for last anyways." I wink and smile at them as we turn towards the doorway of the barracks. We have a long journey ahead of us, might as well make it as fun as possible.

* * *

When we walk in, the entire graduating class were all singing our national anthem off their drunk asses. The party just started about three hours ago, so why is everyone drunk out of their minds? I expected a couple to be wasted, but not everyone.

I glare at the savages. Men trying to get with women way below their age is piggish. "None of that tonight, you guys hear me?"

"Man Ruby, I know you're our commander and all, but do you have to fill that position tonight? Relax a bit, have some fun. Nights like these re what keep spirits higher than ever, so we better not waste it." Yang socks me in the shoulder lightly and ruffles my hair. I suppose she's right. We can take it easy for one day.

"Alright alright. All I ask is for you guys to not get so unbelievably drunk that you forget what happened tonight." If they do, I swear to God…

"Don't worry, Commander Rose. We'll be on our best behavior." Weiss says sarcastically, but winks at the same time.

After this comment, I part with Weiss while Yang and Blake go their separate ways. The legal age for drinking in Germany is sixteen, but I'm so close to it I don't think the commander would mind. We walk towards the alcohol table with various liquors. I haven't really drank before and I was very skeptical already. Weiss grabs a couple of glasses and fills them with our most popular liquor: Schnapps.

"Here's a good drink to start off the night I think. We even have some imported Polish and Russian alcohol." She hands me the glass of the scented liquid. I take a whiff and quickly put on a face of disgust and regret.

"It's not meant for sniffing, you dummkopf. I recommend drinking yours slowly since you never drank before. Me however…" Weiss tilts her head back and shoots the liquid down her throat effortlessly. Her face afterwards cringes up and looks at my face of shock.

I look down at my glass. I can't be showed up by my own driver. I'm the commander for fucks sake. I look at Weiss, back at my drink, and do the same. As the liquid rolls down my throat, I instantly regret my decision. There's this strong burning sensation that erupts suddenly, and my tongue at the same time wants to try and savor the taste. As the last of the liquor gets down my throat, I choke and sputter. I can hear laughter coming from in front of me and I can hear it's Weiss laughing at my choice.

"I told you to drink yours slowly. But I guess you wanted to show me up or something. Trying to see who wears the pants in the relationship?"

"Oh, you know I do. I'm the commander after all. That also means I'm a commander anywhere… anytime…" I give Weiss a wink and she instantly get a shade redder.

"Oh really? And what if I don't follow orders, Commander Rose?" She's trying to sound like a shy school girl now.

"I don't like being disobeyed. I suppose that there will be consequences. Oh Weiss, you dropped something behind you."

Weiss turns around and since it's dark, she bends down to try and get a better view of what she supposedly dropped. This is the opportunity I wanted. My hand darts away from my sides and smacks her backside, continuing with a small grope. With this, Weiss turns around with an extreme shaded face.

"You did that on purpose, Ruby! I can't believe you would actually do that here. What if someone saw?"

"Calm down Weiss. I just wanted to show what happens if you disrespect me." I wink at her and she gives a sigh of sexual frustration. I can be sexy if I want to. It's on rare occasions though.

"W-well, now that I know, I guess I won't do that then. I can't have my backside turning the color of your attire everyday."

"But red is my favorite color."

"Shut. Up." Weiss giggles at my stupidity. I feel like we've gotten closer more in the past ten minutes than the three years we've been together.

"Maybe we should find Yang and Blake. Make sure they aren't getting into much trouble."

"They better not. I told everyone they can relax but not start trouble."

From across the building you can hear chanting and screams of enjoyment. Me and Weiss both look at each other and both nod in unison.

"Yang."

As we sprint to the other side of the room, we keep bumping into people, accidentally spilling their drinks and getting cursed at at the same time. By the time we reached where the chanting was coming from, it was too late.

"Alvright fuckersss. Who's ready to get dis party started!?"

Various shouts come from the group can be heard probably a mile away. Damnit Yang. I told you one thing to do and you throw that order away like it's a bitch on the street.

"Yang Xiou Long! Stand down, do you hear me!? One order, and you completely go against it!"

"Oh, shivt. Rubes, I'm sorry. It's just… it's so muvch fun you know?" Yang is off her knockers. How much did she drink in the span of fifteen minutes? By the time I'm about to start my next bombardment, she trips over her own feet and falls off the table she was standing on. Right onto her face. When she looks up, her nose was starting to bleed.

Me and Weiss can't hold back our laughter after seeing that sight. "Come on guys! You're so rude…"

Yang starts to frown a little and looks for something to stop her bloody nose. As she's frantically looking for her stopper and in the midst of our laughter, Blake came out from across the circle that had formed. I think I saw Blake stifle a laughter, but I'm not sure.

"That's what you get, Yang. Come on. I think that was enough drinking for you tonight." On the outside, I'm laughing and having a good time, but to think she would embarrass the team like that. That makes my blood boil extremely. I'm going to blow up on her tomorrow.

"Ruby, her night is over, but the rest of us haven't had a lot of fun. Blake, are you busy?

Blake moves her head to signal no.

"Good, then you can take our good ole pal here to the barracks. Be a doll and do that please?"

Blake rolls her eyes and gives a sigh of disappointment. "Come on, blondie. We're taking you home."

"But why? The fun just… started…" Yang sloops her head down, giving the notion she went unconscious.

"When she wakes up, she is so dead. If she already isn't." I clench up my hands. I want to be known as the highest ranking German tank forces there is, not a drunk team that will hurt themselves before they hurt anyone else.

"Hey, Ruby. Calm down. After tomorrow, she'll be afraid to disobey you again." Weiss is right. I'm going to chew Yang's ass to hell.

Blake proceeds to take the drunk fuck up out of the party. I hate to put that burden on Blake, but I didn't feel like leaving Weiss with Yang for even a moment. Just the thought sends a shiver down my spine.

"Will you be OK?" Weiss' sweet angelic voice calls out behind me.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. Have fun. I'll try to have fun too. I want to take this situation out of my mind for right now."

"Will do, Commander Rose. One fun night coming right up!" As Weiss takes my hand, another hand grabs my other at the same time. The opposite side dominates from Weiss' side and pulls me into a firm wall. My face gets smothered into the persons chest and my hand is ripped from Weiss' grasp. I push away to see a bearded man with scraggly features and a cut across his right check.

"Where are you goin, cutie? Stay here with me. I'll even take you to my barracks where we can have some fu-"

My right hand swings towards the man's face out of pure disgust. It connects with his face moments later with an echoing slap that resonates through the building. Maybe I hit him a little too hard, but I don't care. I won't be treated like I'm a piece of meat.

"You will never touch me unless given my permission, got that? Never. Or you can kiss your kiss ass goodbye, fucking prick."

The man starts to laugh uncontrollably. "You think you'll get away with that? We're on the same force and you decided to strike me? Oh no, bitch. You just messed with the wrong team. Team CRDL. And now I'll put you in your place." He raises his hand to slap me but a loud voice suddenly shouts from the entrance.

"Stop! Cardin Winchester! What is the meaning of this misconduct? You dare raise your hand to a woman of the same force? Office, now. No arguing."

"Yes sir." Cardin lowers his hand and whispers, "This isn't over, Red."

Ah good. Oberleutnant Ozpin. Always there to save the day from the worst disasters. He's had my back ever since day one. He has the same views as me and does not take hitting women lightly. He already knows what I did and he knows completely well why I did so. I feel a tug on my shoulder and raise my hand for another strike, but see Weiss' clothing just in time to stop myself.

"You did what you had to and I think you're completely right. I think that staying at this party will just bring more hell though. What do you say we just go back to the room and call it a night."

"Fine. But I want to get in at least one more drink though."

Weiss laughs at my request. "Of course, It is one of your first times anyway. We'll get you the hard liquor for your last drink."

"Hard liquor? Am I going to regret this decision?"

"Maybe. It depends on if you'll listen to me this time. Will you let me be Commander for a little bit?"

"Ok… just this once though. I like my leadership role very much."

Weiss takes my hand and starts to walk towards the table that started the night. She picks up this bland looking bottle with a clear liquid inside.

"What is this? Water?" I laugh at her suggestion of "hard liquor."

"Oh, funny guy huh? Fine. Take a hard swig of it." Weiss hands me the bottle and I take it without question. The Schnapps had a hardy color to it and that was hard enough. Weiss is probably trying to get a reaction out of me. I take the bottle and take a hard chug.

Oh God! What is this hellish drink?! I spit instantly and there's a taste in my mouth that lingers in my mouth forever. Weiss is basically on the floor laughing her ass off while I'm dying my ass off. What kind of witchcraft is this?

"What the fuck was that? It looked like water! Did you put some sort of drug in there?"

It takes a while for Weiss to actually make a sentence. "That was moonshine you dolt! It's about ninety percent alcohol!"

"Who would ever think of making that? I thought I was dying!"

"I told you to let me be Commander for a little bit. You really do have too much pride." Weiss continues to giggle at my stupidity.

"Okay, I think I never want to drink again. My stomach feels like it has exploded or something."

"You're such a lightweight Ruby. Come on, let's get going. Blake might be having more trouble than we might have expected."

"Yeah, I think the night is coming to an end. Tomorrow we start our new lives. Might as well not feel miserable before it."

"I agree. Let's go." We leave the building with our sights set high and a new life ahead of us.


End file.
